Azulejos en el techo
by sourires vides
Summary: ¡Traducción! Original de inadaze22. Setenta y siete azulejos comprenden el techo; cuadrados perfectos que se extienden alrededor de las cuatro paredes.


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que sea reconocido, tal como personajes, escenarios, etcétera, es propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Los personajes originales y la historia, son propiedad de la autora (**inadaze22**). La autora no está asociada de ninguna manera a los dueños, creadores o productores de la franquicia. No se pretende infringir a los derechos de autor.

* * *

Setenta y siete azulejos comprenden el techo; cuadrados perfectos que se extienden alrededor de las cuatro paredes.

Los has contado nueve veces, estudiando los pequeños hoyos que ayudan en la insonorización. Y el solo pensar que necesitan apagar los sonidos que salen de este cuarto te hace encogerte.

Otra cosa que hace que te encojas: _él_.

Draco duerme junto a ti y está muy quieto, pero tú no. Solo en la última hora, te has movido alrededor de una docena de veces, tratando de obtener una mejor posición –aquella donde lo menos de él te toque. No importa, él no ha despertado ni una vez. Ni siquiera cuando te moviste después de sentir su aliento detrás de tu cuello, ni siquiera cuando te estremeciste cuando él murmuró algo inentendible mientras dormía y ni siquiera cuando respiraste tu quinceavo suspiro después de contar los azulejos en el techo por la quinceava vez.

Respiras el suspiro número dieciséis y tratas, de _nuevo_, de quitar sus brazos de tu alrededor.

Pero no puedes. Están envueltos a tu alrededor muy firmemente.

Y lo peor de todo es que todo en lo que puedes pensar mientras su cabeza descansa en tu almohada y su cuerpo se amolda al tuyo es _—Esto encaja._

_¡No!_ Alejas ese pensamiento de tu mente. _¡Esto no encaja!_

Esta es solo la mañana después de un terrible error que sigues cometiendo; un error que no puedes dejar de cometer. Espera. Es mentira. Sí puedes dejar de hacerlo, lo harás, algún día o al menos eso esperas. Pero eso también es una mentira. No quieres dejar de hacerlo, pero no crees poder seguir así.

Merlín, esta no es quien eres. No eres del tipo que tiene sexo casual con un playboy como Draco Malfoy. Demonios, no eres del tipo que hace _cualquier cosa_ casualmente, porque tarde o temprano empezará a hundirte. Muy pronto comenzará a significar algo.

Draco no es la excepción.

Con cada fibra de tu ser, quieres que lo sea, pero no lo es.

Y mientras estás aquí recostada, en otra mañana del día después, te odias por eso. Te odias por muchas razones, pero lo odias más a él porque te importa. Es mucho más que eso, pero te niegas a entretenerte con esos pensamientos. Ahora, mientras la verdad está mirándote a la cara. Él tal vez te importe, pero no es reciproco. Has pasado los últimos seis meses convenciéndote de eso. Necesitas justificarte por dormir con él, no a los otros, pero sí a ti.

Pero la verdad es que tú no le importas y tu hipócrita interna te discutirá esto hasta la muerte porque eso es lo bello de la hipocresía. Solo sigue perpetuándose sin cuidado por su propia incongruencia. Y lo sabes. Pero cuando él te mira con aquella sonrisa de suficiencia del tipo _no-puedo-creer-que-esto-es-real_, cuando te besa por impulso y cuando pone sus labios en tu cuello porque sabe que es tu lugar favorito para ser besada, es difícil olvidar que no es real. Y cuando él se toma su tiempo desvistiéndote, quitando tus prendas una por una, saboreándote, es difícil de convencerte de que no le importas.

Finalmente, giras tu cabeza.

El reloj en la mesa de noche te informa que son veinte minutos después de las ocho.

Suspiras.

Es hora de irte.

Esta vez, cuando tratas de quitar sus brazos de alrededor de tu cintura, lo logras. Sales de su cama y buscas tu ropa. Y justo cuando crees que eres libre de irte a casa, justo cuando envuelves tu mano en la perilla de la puerta, lo escuchas.

La cama hace un chirrido.

Draco está despierto.

Cuando el aclara su garganta y pregunta:

—¿Vas a algún lado?—tu pecho se tensa porque te ha atrapado.

Pones cara de indiferencia y miras hacia él sobre tu hombro —Sí, de hecho.

—¿A dónde?

Esta conversación te es familiar. Ha pasado incontables veces durante los últimos seis meses y siempre termina contigo yéndote. Así que tu respuesta es calmada y bien practicada.

—A casa.

Pero entonces, Draco te sorprende con otra palabra, más bien una pregunta.

—¿Por qué?

Tus ojos buscan en los suyos por algún signo, alguna prueba de que no te está preguntando lo que crees que está preguntando. Pero lo está y tú no estás segura de cómo responderle. Esta conversación no debería estar pasando. Solo eres una muesca. Solo una insignificante muesca. Acaricias tu cabello y balbuceas las palabras.

—Yo no quiero jugar tus juegos, Draco —y esta es una verdad que no le has admitido a nadie excepto a ti.

Él se muestra herido pero tú no entiendes por qué. Él no debería estar herido. ¡Tú sí! ¡Tú eres la que no le importa a él! ¡Tú eres la que quiere algo que nunca podrás tener! Tú eres la que ha estado durmiendo con alguien que nunca ha estado comprometido con una mujer por más de dos días.

—¿Quién dijo que estoy jugando, Granger?

Cruzas tus brazos a la altura de tu pecho y lo miras con recelo.

—¿No lo estás? Pero-

Él frota la parte de atrás de su cuello antes de suspirar.

—Estoy cansado de verte partir.

Y es cuando la verdad, la verdad real, te golpea. Él está siendo honesto. Tú no eres un juego, una táctica o algo que pase con el tiempo y esta _no_ es otra mañana del día después. Nunca lo ha sido, al menos no para él. Le importas más que los demás.

Tú.

Y solo así, todo aquello que creías sobre Draco Malfoy está mal. No lo conoces y probablemente ese sea tu error. Probablemente estabas demasiado ocupada contando los azulejos en el techo, discutiendo contigo misma y guardando tus distancias para realmente ver las razones por las que él te sostiene tan fuerte, por qué él siempre lo ha hecho.

Y eso te aturde.

—Quédate.

Dice aquella única palabra como si fuera extraña y la usara por primera vez.

Aún no lo puedes crees.

—¿Quedarme?

—Sí.

Y esa es la última vez que los azulejos en el techo cruzan por tu mente.


End file.
